


14 de diciembre: atrapados por la nieve y casa de jengibre

by KiraH69



Series: La primera Navidad con Steter [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 25 Days of Fic, 25 Days of Fic-mas, Christmas, Established Relationship, Gingerbread House, M/M, Relationship Discussions, Snowed In, The Steter Network, The Steter Network Monthly Prompts
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 17:59:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13013160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraH69/pseuds/KiraH69
Summary: 14 de diciembre: atrapados por la nieve y casa de jengibre.





	14 de diciembre: atrapados por la nieve y casa de jengibre

La culpa era de Peter, totalmente suya. Tenían un par de días antes de coger el avión de vuelta a California después de que le dieran las vacaciones de Navidad en la universidad y Peter había sugerido ir a Nueva York para ver un musical –y, sí, a Peter le gustan los musicales, pero Stiles no se iba a burlar porque era un buen no-exactamente-novio (era complicado)–. Ahora, estaban atrapados en un maldito motel en una ciudad a medio camino de Washington y Nueva York con las carreteras impracticables por la nieve.

—¿A dónde vas?—le preguntó Peter desde la cama cuando se puso el abrigo.

—A comprar algo de comer o algo para entretenerme o _algo_. Voy a volverme loco encerrado aquí.

—¿Sabes que hay cosas que podemos hacer en una habitación, con una cama...?

—¡No!—respondió Stiles señalándolo con un dedo—. Has sido un perro malo, estás castigado. Nada de sexo en una semana por lo menos.

—Con eso te estás castigando a ti mismo también.

—Me da igual mientras también sea un castigo para ti—salió de la habitación y cerró de un portazo.

—No aguantarás una semana.

—¡Aguantaré!—gritó desde el pasillo.

Peter puso los ojos en blanco y se acomodó en la cama. No aguantaría.

Casi una hora más tarde, Stiles regresó cargado de bolsas.

—Creo que has comprado demasiada comida, no creo que pasemos tanto tiempo aquí—le dijo Peter.

Stiles no respondió, al parecer ahora le estaba dando el tratamiento de silencio. No aguantaría. Dejó las bolsas en el suelo y comenzó a sacar comida, todo dulces, y algunos instrumentos de cocina. Peter olió de inmediato el jengibre y no le costó mucho deducir qué iba a hacer.

—¿Vas a preparar una casa de jengibre, en serio?—preguntó.

Stiles lo ignoró mientras preparaba la crema para montar la casita. Había decidido hacer esto porque era una tarea minuciosa que requería concentración, le ayudaría a no distraerse y a no pensar en el lobo en la cama. Estaba cabreado y no quería caer en la tentación del sexo de reconciliación, quería estar enfadado al menos un poco más. Comenzó a pegar las paredes de la casita hechas con galletas de jengibre, intentando no tirar la segunda galleta al montar la tercera.

—¿Qué piensas hacer con ella cuando termines?—preguntó Peter—. Te darás cuenta de que no podemos llevarla a Beacon Hills y si te comes todo eso acabarás en coma diabético.

Stiles levantó la cabeza y le miró. En realidad no había pensado en eso.

—La... llevaré a algún... albergue. O algo así—respondió, girándose de nuevo para no ver la sonrisa burlona del lobo.

—Por favor, dime al menos que has traído algo que pueda comer—el lobo se levantó de la cama y comenzó a rebuscar entre las bolsas—. ¡Oh! Bingo.

Sacó un paquete de Reese's, sus favoritas, y se sentó en la otra silla junto a la mesa, observando a Stiles trabajar, sus finos y largos dedos que tanto le gustaban moviéndose meticulosamente. Dio un mordisco a la primera Reese y cerró los ojos con un suave gemido ante la deliciosa mezcla de chocolate y mantequilla de cacahuete estallando en su boca.

—Mmmh... Te quiero—dijo y dio otro bocado.

No se percató de lo que había dicho hasta que a Stiles se le escapó un gran chorro de crema de la manga pastelera sobre una galleta. El chico le miró con ojos abiertos como platos.

—¿Qué has dicho?—preguntó con voz cauta.

—Nada.

—No. No, no, no, lo has dicho, lo has dicho, no puedes retirarlo, lo has dicho—dejó la manga pastelera en la mesa sin preocuparse ya de la casa de jengibre.

Peter se metió otro trozo de Reese en la boca para evitar hablar, ignorando la expresión alterada de Stiles.

—Peter-

—Stiles, no... Ignóralo, ¿de acuerdo? No-... Dejemos las cosas como están. Estamos bien así—sentenció, pero por supuesto que Stiles no iba a dejarlo ahí.

—Peter, llevamos follando un año, has venido a vivir conmigo a Washington para cuidar de mí, paso más noches en tu cama que en la mía propia, prácticamente llevamos una vida de casados y no eres capaz de etiquetar nuestra relación de novios o pareja. ¿Realmente crees que esto sigue siendo un lío sin ataduras? ¿No te importaría que ahora mismo saliera y buscara un tío al que tirarme?—Se oyó un gruñido vibrando profundo en el pecho de Peter y sus ojos brillaron por un instante—. Eso pensaba.

—Stiles, ¿realmente quieres tener una relación con el tío siniestro y sociópata?—le preguntó como si él mismo lo considerara ridículo.

—¡Ya tenemos una relación! ¡Es lo que estoy intentando decirte!—gritó, levantándose de la silla bruscamente y casi tirándola al suelo—. Y si no la quisiera, no la tendría.

Peter inspiró hondo y suspiró. Se frotó los ojos como si estuvieran cansado.

—Si no-...—Stiles tragó saliva y se humedeció los labios antes de continuar—. Si realmente no quieres una relación, creo que deberíamos acabar con esto ahora.

—¿Me estás dando un ultimátum?—preguntó, levantando la cabeza en desafío.

—Sí—respondió sinceramente y era aterrador porque Peter podía decidir acabar su no-relación—. Ya es tarde... ya es tarde para que no salga herido de esto, pero aún... aún tendré tiempo para sanar antes de terminar la universidad y tener que regresar a Beacon Hills.

—¿Estás enamorado de mí?—Peter parecía realmente confundido, como si fuera algo del todo inesperado.

—Eres un idiota. Te crees el más inteligente, pero realmente eres un idiota si no te has dado cuenta a estas alturas.

—No. Solo soy lo bastante inteligente para saber que el más inteligente eres tú—se levantó y se acercó al chico, sus manos abriéndose y cerrándose a los lados como si quisiera tocarlo y no se atreviera—. Y si tú crees que esto puede funcionar, confiaré en que lo haga.

—Entonces...—en otro momento se pararía a recapacitar sobre todo lo que había dicho, ahora solo le importaba una cosa.

—El término novios es muy juvenil, creo que pareja sería más adecuado.

Stiles se echó a reír y se lanzó a los brazos de su novio, casa de jengibre olvidada.

 


End file.
